Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a narrow bezel type display device in which an area of an outer rim of the display device is reduced or a borderless type display device in which an outer rim is removed.
Description of the Related Art
In general, although a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, a field emission display device, a light emitting display device, and the like are actively studied as a flat type display device, the liquid crystal display device and the light emitting display device having merits of mass production technology, easiness of driving means, and realization of high resolution are in the spotlight.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a display device according to the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the display device according to the related art includes a display panel 105, a printed circuit board 113 which is electrically connected to the display panel with plural circuit films 111 and is arranged in parallel with the rear side of the display panel 105, and a back cover 101 which safely holds the display panel 105 by wrapping a bending portion of the circuit films 111 from the end of the display panel 105.
The printed circuit board 113 is electrically connected to the plural circuit films 111 and supplies various signals for displaying an image on the display panel 105. A driving IC 117 for driving the display panel 105 and the like is embedded in the printed circuit board 113, a heat radiation pad 115 for radiating heat generated from the circuit films 111 and the printed circuit board 113 is coupled to the inner side of the back cover 101, and a heat radiation pad 119 for radiating heat by keeping a suitable space with the circuit films 111 is coupled to the lower part of the display panel 105.
However, in the display device according to the related art, though an area of a bezel exposed to the front can be reduced, there is a problem that moisture is introduced into between an end of the back cover and an end of the display panel and the moisture flows to the circuit films and the printed circuit board, and thus a short circuit occurs and an error is generated.
Particularly, when the short circuit and the error are generated, there is a problem that high cost and long repairing time are needed due to substitution of the whole display panel. Accordingly, in order to satisfy design requirements of a user, what is necessary is to develop a display device in which inflow of moisture from the outside can be prevented despite reduction of a width of an outer rim bezel.